The Ecstasy of Flight
by Blind Squirrel
Summary: Songfic, Yoai, A look at what Duo does during the nights


Oooooooooooo I am happy to get write this

Oooooooooooo I am happy to get write this. I was looking for song, "Spanish Train" by the same singer, to do a song fic with Duo as the devil, and while I was downloading it, I found this and listened to it (it dl faster). I heard the words and thought DUO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And I really wanted to do a 1+2/2+1 after NOT having one done in my last fic. So here it is, a VERY different mood (I hope at least , it is not supposed to be angsty or anything). So tell me how it turned out 

Title: The Ecstasy of Flight 

Author: Sony_Mouse ([sony_mouse@hotmail.com][1]) you know it !!!!

Pairings: 1+2/2+1 (ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeah)

Warnings: um SHOUNEN-Ai…….nothing else really

Sountrack/song: The Ecstasy of Flight by Chirs de Burg. If you can, dl it. It really does add to the feeling and mood of the song, and I can REALLY hear Duo in those words. Though it is not a Duo POV really.

Past Fics: Due to new readers (yay I have new readers) asking this question, and me being too lazy to answer, here they are. – U.S.S Wing –Gundam Class (1 to 9 so far)

Slamdunk (1-3 so far)

Loade Comme Un Gun (Song-fic)

Nobody's Hero (Song-fic)

Pride and Prejudice (hee hee to be released VERY soon :)

Now to the story :) Thanks to all who have written commented on the past fics, you have kept me writing this far. And to Sunday for helping me decide to do this song. YAY for the 80's :)

****

The Ecstasy of Flight (I Love the Night) song and written by Chirs de Burg  


  
  
"Come to my door, meet me at midnight"

Duo had sent the message over two hours ago. It was now only a minute away from the appointed time, and he didn't doubt for one moment that Heero would come. Curiosity may kill that cat, but Duo was sure that Heero would survive the experience.

  
"I can't wait anymore, and after midnight"

Duo was impatient and excited all at once. The time was approaching, and soon he would it would be begin. He couldn't wait one more minute, and as suspected, there was as knock at the door. 

It was Heero. 

Good.

For the last few weeks, Heero had tried and tried to figure out where Duo went to most nights, and why he did so. But the poor boy hadn't a chance in finding him, when Duo didn't want to be found. Finally Duo had decided to go and offer to show Heero himself. He would understand.

Heero entered the dark room, stone faced as usual, but curious and surprised that Duo had known about his search all along. He looked up at Duo, only to see him dressed in what he normally wore for such occasions, long tight pants, with an equally tight shirt on, one that was usually very bright colored, this time being no exception. His hair was loosely drawn into a ponytail; he didn't need the braid unless he was working. And tonight was NOT about working. 

Heero on the other hand was dressed in baggy black cargo pants he had "borrowed" from a store. He had on a dusty-red long sleeved shirt, with a loose enough fit. The exact opposite of Duo's outfit, but it would serve the purpose. 

Duo couldn't wait too long, he could feel the blood in his veins start to warm up. It was time to go. So Duo flung a small sac over his shoulders, grabbed Heero's hand, and began to run. 

The night had begun.

  


"We must head for the town,  
Keep under cover till dawn  
With a bag full of wine;"

It wasn't necessary to explain to Heero, as they ran towards the city, why they had to remain hidden as much as possible. Almost anyone could be after them. Oz, the authorities or even….a fellow pilot. Duo could feel his blood start to boil even more, they were so close, he could almost taste it.  
  


"The night is alive, look in the shadows,"

Both Duo and Heero could feel the lust for life that the city now possessed. IT was starting to possess them as well. 

But they were sure to watch out for the shadows, neither knew what could be lurking behind the innocent darkness, hidden away from all questioning glances, just as they too were hidden by its secret depth.   


__

"Because now is the time, out in the shadows,  
To be somebody else, a complete transformation  
From the someone we are in the day"

Already both boys felt a certain sense of freedom. They were who they were meant to be. No masks, no lies, no death, no war, just themselves. And they liked how it felt. 

They were running from the world they knew, but it was worth it.

  
  


"I hear a noise - there is something going on;"

Then they heard it, the sound of a gathering so large that it couldn't possibly be contained in a single building. 

THAT was where they needed to be.

  
_"I hear a voice - there is something going on;"_

The closer they got, the more the voices began to separate from the music. Hundreds of people gathered in one place, to be FREE of everything all at once. 

True freedom.

  


__

"I see the boys - there is something going on;"

And then finally once they were closer; the two boys could make out the figures dancing. They had arrived, but the dance, the chase, had long ago begun. Ready for them to jump in and join.  


__

"And something is happening to me, yea;"

Duo and Heero slowed down their pace that they were running at and with a look of assurance from Duo, the two walked boldly, into the club. Even Heero couldn't deny the feelings that were talking over his body. IT was unnatural, unheard of, unreal………. and AMAZING.

  
  


__

"I love the night, I love the night,"

THIS was why Duo came here when he could. This sense of letting one's true self go. Swaying to the music, as the beat pounded into your brain, leaving little behind, but emotions that demanded to be released. Something that could only be done in the secrecy of the night….

  


"_I love the element of danger and the ecstasy of flight,"_

The knowledge of what could happen if they were caught. The joy of running and the fear all turned into an adrenaline, that aided them in their escape, and drived them to dance more and more.

  
"_I love the night, I love the night,"_

I love to dance with a stranger and feel his delight,"

Normally, Duo would seek out as many strange faces as he could. Only to feel the pure joy run off his partner, and be soaked up by his desire. The mere thought of it brought shivers up Duo's spine

But tonight, it was different, tonight it was Heero. 

Heero, who was better then ten thousand strangers all at once, was now opening up to this new and frightening world. He let it take control of his being, his soul, and his life. And all Duo could do to help him was reach out, and move him closer to his body, as they danced fiercely through the crowds. Whatever little grasp of the world, they had left in their fragile minds, was soon destroyed after.

  
_"And when the dancing is through, I kick off my shoes,  
And I listen to the beating of my heart..."_

  
Without warning, the music changed to something else, taking Duo by surprise. He collapsed, almost exhausted, into Heero's arms, feeling the heat emanating from him as sweat rolled down his forehead, and joined Heero's already moist body. 

The music lowered in their ears, until the two boys could only hear the thumping of the loud rhythm of the beat. Oddly enough it matched the pounding of Duo's heart, and as Heero held him closer, he noticed it matched Heero's as well. 

Much to Duo's expectation, Heero had quickly understood. 

But the night wasn't over yet.

  


"_After the fall, then came the hunger  
In the hearts of us all, ooh such a hunger  
That begins after dark, hides in the heart  
Like a wolf that is waiting inside;"_

Duo started to stir as the music picked up it's pace once again. But he remained close to Heero as they moved to the pulse of the music. The two found each other within the chaos of their lives, the music, the dance and the night. And only then, with their true selves bared, could they begin to see the hunger that ate at both their souls. 

It was exhilarating.  
  


__

"I see a light - there is something going on;"

Both boys saw the same thing in their eyes….. each other. 

And it began.

  
_"It's getting bright - there is something going on;"_

The feelings that had been passed around all night, had finally built up to this moment, and began to mix together, to create something new. 

And it was growing stronger.

  


"I look outside - there is something going on;"

Everything that was Duo or Heero, was open for all to see. And that was what they saw in each other. 

They liked the taste of it, the feel of it, and the meaning of it. 

For one brief moment in time, they looked outside of themselves and could feel the changes in each other. 

  


__

"And someone is calling to me;"

It was calling to them, teasing them and tempting them. And as the music pushed on, they could hear what it wanted to say….

  
  


__

"I love the night, I love the night,   
I love the element of danger and the ecstasy of flight,  
I love the night, I love the night,   
I love to be with a stranger and feel his delight,"

  


At the same time, they reached out for each other's presence. Duo grabbing hold of Heero's firm waist, as Heero snaked his hands around to the back of Duo's neck, leading Duo's flush face towards his own. Their warm lips touched and the night exploded.

As they kissed, both knew that they would be back for more. The night had left its mark, and they wanted more.

__

"And when the morning begins, I have to get in  
Before sunlight can fall upon my face;"

They ran back before the sun could rise, thereby destroying the dark shadows that hid them so well. But this time it was Heero who led Duo's way. He had been awakened, and was as impatient as Duo had been, ….and still was, for the next night that they would get to run.

"I love the night, I love the night,   
I love the element of danger and the ecstasy of flight,  
I love the night, I love the night, "  


OWARI

Well what did ya think???????

[Sony_mouse@hotmail.com][2]

I know it is different from my other stories, I just wanted to try and write movement. I hoped it worked   


   [1]: mailto:sony_mouse@hotmail.com
   [2]: mailto:Sony_mouse@hotmail.com



End file.
